


Improvisation 101

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 3.23. Steve gets home from the op with his mom and finds a cranky (horny) Danny drinking beer on his couch. It takes a little convincing but finally Danny agrees to let Steve help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation 101

_The McGarrett Residence, 9:30 pm._

Steve’s really not up for any surprises tonight, which is why when he sees Danny’s car in his driveway he rears back with a frown. It’s not that he’s mad-he just needs time to decompress after the shit show he’s been through with his mom. “Yo-Williams you in here?” he yells as he drops his gear in the hallway and keeps going.

First priority is the kitchen and a beer.

“Well look at you in your spiffy ninja suit.” Danny’s voice stops him at the entrance to the family room. “So I’m guessing you just finished helping Doris out?”

“Good guess.”

“Wait a minute. There better not be any damaged parts underneath all that black.”

“They're not; thanks for your concern and by the way, who invited you to drink my beer?”

“I invited myself. Grace is at Rachel’s and I was lonely." After a flick of his hand to signal a change of topic Danny continues, "So, given the fact you look like some movie star who just ass-kicked a slew of bad guys I’m assuming it went well-whatever it was you did with your mom?”

Steve shakes his head running a thumbnail over his eyebrow and frowning like he’s not all that sure of his answer. “Yeah it went well… for the most part.”

“That’s not an overwhelmingly glowing report. Can I at least assume Doris is out of immediate danger?”

“For now she is but I don’t think it’s going to last.”

“You’re probably right. Crap you and me we got the luck don’t we? Your mom hacks into FBI websites; my supposed girlfriend would rather dig up relics than come see me.”

“That’s not true Danny she just extended her stay over there that’s all.”

“Yeah and who knows when that’s going to be over with. Do you realize how long it’s been since I’ve had the pleasure of a woman’s company? Christ, my poor dick feels like the most unloved creature on this island.”

“Your dick is a creature?” Steve’s shoulders relax and his face lights up-he's definitley intrigued.

“Yeah, an unloved, very lonely creature.”

That gets a good laugh out of Steve. Suddenly he seeems less tired-almost as if he just got a second wind.

“What are you standing there for?” Danny grouses. “Go get yourself a beer. I could use another one, too.”

“Aye aye, sir. Right away!”

“And bring some snacks!” Danny yells after him. “And none of those twigs and berries you pretend to like.”

“I’ll see what I can do, your highness.”

_____________~______________

“Whoa, buddy, where’d your clothes go?”

“I got comfortable.”

Apparently comfortable in McGarrett speak means board shorts-just board shorts.

Nothing else.

“You really don’t like shirts do you?”

“Not so much-they make me itchy.”

“Well heaven forbid you should be itchy. So what do you got in that bowl?”

“Pistachio nuts.”

“Sweet. I knew you had to have at least one decent snack in this house.”

“Uh I believe it’s customary to thank your host for whatever he serves you-not to badmouth his pantry.”

“Yeah you’re right-I’m sorry. Thank you for this,” Danny holds up his beer. “And those.” He nods at the bowl of nuts Steve’s still holding. “I guess I’m just in a pissy mood.”

“About Gabby?”

“Yeah. But I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fine, come on, let’s go outside to drink these. It’s a beautiful night.”

Danny hasn’t found anything on TV worth watching so he agrees and in no time Steve is telling him about his adventure with Doris. Once Danny’s thoroughly chastised him about taking unnecessary risks he can’t stop laughing. “Oh man, that’s rich. So you got the micro fiche out of there after all?”

“I sure did. I told you SEALs have special skills.”

“Apparently they do.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“No reason.”

“Come on, why?”

“Just shut up and drink your beer.”

“You still feeling pissy?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“Pissy or horny?”

“Both.”

“Well maybe I can help.”

“Don’t even go there-I don’t want you setting me up with anyone who I have to be charming with and take out three times just so I can get one kiss. I’m starting to think the whole friends with benefits thing you got going with Catherine isn’t a bad idea.”

After a long pause Steve locks eyes with Danny but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Danny asks, fidgeting a little in his chair. It’s unnerving as hell having his half naked partner do what he’s doing. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“I’m not talking about setting you up with anyone Danny. I’m talking about helping you out myself. You know, giving you some… _benefits_.” Steve gets quiet after he says it-like he's giving his words time to sink in.

_And explode like a surface to air missile inside poor Danny’s head._

For three years he’s endured the sweet, at times unbearable torture that careening through life in the same orbit as Steve brings with it. The teasing started out coming mainly from Steve and was subtle and occasional but now it's mutual and constant. There's an endless stream of looks and touches including frequent pats on each other’s asses. Throw in the ‘babes’ and other similar terms of affection and crazy as it sounds, at times, make that lots of times, the stuff going back and forth between them feels a hell of a lot like foreplay.

Yes. Foreplay.

It’s like nothing Danny’s ever felt around another guy. He has no idea how it’s come to be or what it exactly means. It’s just what they do and it’s not going away- just like it’s not going anywhere. How could it? He’s not gay. Steve’s sure as hell not gay. Case closed.

_So what’s his half naked partner talking about?_

_Benefits?  
_

As the cool breeze teases over his burning cheeks Danny manages to ask, “Uh… just what kind of…uh benefits are we talking about?”

“You know,” Steve says after a boneless shrug, “The kind Cath and I have.”

“Since I’m pretty sure you’re not offering to re-direct a satellite or dig up intel that kind a leaves me-“

“With me,” Steve says matter-of-factly-his eyes boring into Danny.

“With _you_?”

“That’s right.”

“With you doing what?”

Steve gives Danny an amused, gorgeous smile and answers, “Things.”

“As in s…sex things?”

“Bingo-you got it. You said your poor dick feels unloved and ignored. No reason you should keep suffering like that.”

“Except that-”

“Except what Danny? Come on, it’s not that complicated. You've got a problem. I’ve helped buddies in the SEALs with the same problem–I can help you.”

“Oh man, you are definitely about to make my brain explode here.”

Steve’s white teeth gleam in the moonlight. The reason Danny can see them is because his shirtless partner has scooted forward and angled himself so the two of them are almost facing each other. He’s so close Danny can see not only his teeth but also that vein on the side of his neck that's pulsing the way it does when things are really heating up. Instead of sounding like that’s the case though Steve’s voice is velvety smooth. “Relax D, it’s no big deal. Guys have needs. Guys can’t always find a woman to take care of them. Sometimes you have to improvise.”

“I know I’m slightly naive about contemporary sexual practices but isn’t what you’re offering something that would normally be engaged in by gay men?”

Steve laughs hard at that. “So you think I’m gay?”

“Hell no, I think just the opposite. Ergo my confusion.”

“Trust you to over analyze this. I’m not gay Danny. It’s just that, out of necessity at certain times in my life I’ve experimented with unconventional ways to meet my uh, needs.” Steve’s eyes dance naughtily as he goes on, “And I’ve got to say I’ve had some pretty satisfying experiences. It’s like that commercial for gum when we were kids-remember? ‘Double your pleasure, double your fun.’”

"I'm pretty sure the Double-Mint twins aren't loving that reference."

"Well to hell with them, then."

"Yeah to hell with them." After a deep breath, "So you do girls _and_ guys?”

“Yeah. Does that bother you?”

“No. No. Nothing bothers me. I’m just adjusting to this new information.” Danny squirms, wondering if Steve’s aware that something besides his brain is in need of some serious adjusting. There’s no time to find out though-all of sudden Steve yanks the towel off the chaise next to him and stands up. “Come on Danny, let’s go for a walk.”

“On the beach?”

“Yeah it’s beautiful down there.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet you know.”

“I know.”

“But if I did are you saying you would want to fool around down there-out in the open where anyone could just walk by?”

“Yes to the first part and it couldn’t happen to the second part-the tides too high. Only way to get to our section of beach is from the house.”

“You SEALs think of everything don’t you?”

“We try to.”  
__________________~_________________

Steve’s right. The beach is beautiful and peaceful and totally deserted. He stops at a stand of palms halfway to the water and lays the towel down. “You really should try my no shirt thing Danny.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything, yet, you know,” Danny answers.

“I know that but you should because you’re horny and I can help you.”

“The hell McGarrett. I’ve never done anything like this before.“

“That’s okay,” Steve says as he slides behind Danny and rests his hands on his shoulders. “Just relax and look at the water okay?”

“What? Okay, fine. I’m looking.”

_And my heart's trying to hammer its way out of my chest._

“Good. Now I’m just going to massage your shoulders. See? No big deal. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Danny answers a little breathlessly. “It feels… all right.”

“Good. Now, and this is important, no more talking, okay?  Just relax.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good boy.”

Somehow Danny actually does stay quiet while Steve massages his shoulders and upper back. Steve’s hands are ultra gentle when they first start to knead his tensed muscles. Then he uses his thumbs and gets a little more insistent, pressing in until he feels tensee muscle go soft. “That’s it,” he husks.

“Oh…man.” Danny groans. He can't help it.

“Just go with it, babe,” Steve murmurs, lips up against Danny’s ear, breath warm on his neck. Wordlessly he moves his hands from Danny’s shoulders, sliding them around his waist and starting to unbutton his shirt. He doesn’t ask ‘Mind if I do this?’ or say, “Let’s get this off of you,’ he just starts unbuttoning it.

Danny holds his breath but doesn't object.

_Well I'm easy as hell, aren't I?_

Maybe he is. Who cares. It's not like he has any control over whatever it is that's going on. He honestly feels like he's on some kind of runaway freight train. _Welcome to life with McGarrett_. What they're doing is so damn strange he actually feels light headed.

Wait a minute-that might be due to all the blood being re-directed to his throbbing hard-on.

He has no choice but to drop his head back against Steve's chest and close his eyes.

_No choice._

“Breathe Danny. Nice and deep.”

There's clearly something hypnotizing about Steve’s voice because without a word he does exactly what he’s told to. After deep breath number two Steve's finished with his last button. Suddenly his shirt is wide open and the cool breeze is wafting over his bare chest and insane as it is, he’s desperate to feel Steve’s fingers on him.

“Just relax back against me, I got you,” Steve whispers in his ear.

He does, grateful for the solid chest behind him and the strong arms around him. Swear to God his legs barely feel like they can hold him up. Steve on the other hand seems, if it's possible, even stronger. Pressing his crotch against Danny’s ass, he only needs one arm to hold him up which leaves his other free to roam. Danny bites back a groan when he feels a hand and then, rough fingertips skim over his nipples and drift down to circle over his belly.

_His belly._

_Which is right above his swollen, straining for freedom, dick._

_God help him._

“Just go with it D,” he hears.

_Like he has a choice?_

Steve’s body is gently undulating behind him and his hand’s about to reach no man’s land and it all feels so damn good there’s no way in the world he’d do anything but go with it.

“You really do have a problem here,” Steve murmurs when his fingers start to explore Danny’s crotch. Barely exerting any pressure he runs them back and forth over the full length of Danny’s erection. Then with his thumb and forefinger he encircles it. It’s like some erotic version of Steve in full ops mode the way he methodically assesses exactly what it is he has to deal with.

_It’s like Danny’s going to lose his mind it feels so good._

“Here you go, D,” Steve says letting up on the delicious torture long enough to undo Danny’s shorts and tug his cock out though the embarrassingly damp front panel of his boxers. “That feel better?”

No one in the universe has ever made concern sound so hot.

“Ye…ah,” Danny grunts. No way is he going to last long now. No way he wants to.

“Look at you; look at all of this,” he hears over the roaring sound in his head. ‘This’ must be what's dripping from his cock because Steve is rubbing his fingers in it and smearing it all over him.

 “Ohh…. ggggod,” he gasps. Never. Never in his life has he felt like this. It’s all he can do not to reach down and jerk himself off. Not that there’s any room for his hands-not now that Steve’s suddenly notched up his game.

Skillful barely begins to describe what he’s doing to Danny.

With perfectly cadenced strokes, like he's done this his whole life, he edges him closer and closer, instinctively alternating his pressure and then, at just the right time, pausing to palm Danny’s tip and make him hiss with pleasure. Like he’s known Danny’s body from the very beginning Steve tugs Danny’s boxers down and anchors his free hand around the base of his cock, encasing his balls as he does it. _Talk about heavenly bliss._ That gentle pressure on his balls while he’s being stroked is exactly what Danny loves-it’s exactly what it takes to send him over the edge. “Oh fuckkkk!,” he screams as an orgasm racks him with such exquisite pleasure he’s reduced to practically sobbing.

“There you go, give it to me babe.”

Steve’s words husked words hot and breathy on his neck make his cock spurt even though he's sure he's done. He can barely breathe; if Steve’s arms weren’t around him for sure he’d slump to the sand. Again, like he’s done this for years, Steve knows precisely when to loosen his grip and just barely hold on to him. As he runs the pad of his thumb through the cum dripping off Danny’s cock he murmurs appreciatively, “Whoa, look at all of this.”

 _Is there any way this is really happening?_ Swear to God Danny seriously wonders if he's on some kind of crazy trip. No way can he ask any questions though. All he can do is lean back against Steve and try to get his breath. Finally, when he thinks he might be able to stand on his own power, he manages a shaky, “Holy fuck..."

"What's that Danny?"

"Holy fuck," he repeats shakily. "That was good."

The deep laugh that rumbles through Steve’s chest shakes Danny and makes him laugh too.

“So you liked it?"

“No. I hated it.”

“Guess I’ll have to try some of my other tricks then.”

“You have other tricks?”

“Oh yeah, lots of them.”

“Well I got to say whatever this was or is and whatever it makes me and you-I fucking can't wait.”

“Good to know. You okay with getting a little more comfortable?”

“I'm okay with anything and everything.”

The grin on Steve's face couldn't be any wider as he tugs Danny down on the beach towel behind them.  

______~______

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to lyndalanz whose feedback helped me totally redirect this fic to an, I hope, hotter place!  
> xoxoxo lynda!


End file.
